User blog:Lasifer/Age of Lasifer, Part 1- The Bot Army vs. The Wikian Resistance
The Year is 2026, and the Bots have taken over, the Wikia Apocalypse is upon us. TheDeadliestBot has taken over the Wikia mainframe, many users have been hacked, and few remain in the desolate corners of the ruined Wikia. Even the great Community Central has fallen, and our representatives have been killed. Only one Wiki stands tall and proud in the dark times- The Deadliest Fiction Wiki. It is now up to you, the warriors of DF, to defend our site from a wave of Bots. Arm yourself, and go down proudly as a warrior of the web. Resistance Leo= One of the well-known leaders of the Deadliest Fiction wiki before the collapse, the bureaucrat affectionately known as Leo has searched out the users he formerly lead to formulate one last strike. He had spent the years since HomesliceBot went rouge wandering, gathering information, and perfecting his bot-killing techniques. Having lost access to his mightiest weapon, the Banhammer, with the fall of Community Central, he has once again opened his old arsenal. *Personality: Leo has a reputation for being direct and blunt, and cab command obedience by his reputation alone. As a leader, his is vindictive, but fair. Despite having leadership roles thrust upon him, he usually prefers to stay out of the spotlight, and so rarely throws his weight. He also has a bad habit of being a lone wolf - in the years between the fall of Community Central and the current battle, he's been mostly wandering and doing his own thing, though he will always come to a user's aid. Before he had access to the almighty Banhammer, Leo was excellent with two things: stabbing and explosives. He's kept his skills in top shape, just for situations like this. * Bladed weapons: He carries a minimum of 10 knives on his person, and keeps an axe and a talwar at hand. He also carries a 9-inch flip-open saw in his jacket pocket, which he does know how to fight with. * Blunt: Leo uses both a simple mace - it's a metal ball on a stick - and the sheath of his Talwar as blunt instruments. * Unarmed: Leo has two metal guantlets that he wears for hand-to-hand fighting, which he can can connect to batteries that will give a small EMP when they hit. * Pistol: Taurus Judge Magnum, with 000 buck coated in nitroglycerine. Detonator above trigger guard. * Shotgun: Level 3 Rossmore 239 Combat Shotgun (Resistance) * Assault Rifle: DC-15S Blaster Carbine (Star Wars) * Sniper: Modified Anzio 20/20, firing 20mm Vulcan HEIAP rounds. Modifications are to triple the magazine size, and to incorporate the L23 Fareye's focus system. * Heavy: HVAP Wraith (Resistance) * Launcher: MP-47 Pulse Cannon (Resistance) * Grenade: TR-X Teslite Grenade (Killzone) |-| Wass= Wassboss was just a simple chat mod, keeping order over the relems of chat when the bots invaded. He tried to repel as many as he could from chat and for a while was succeeding until he was tricked by a cloned bot chat mod and eliminated from the chat he had worked so hard to defend. He rushed to his only stronghold, his user page, to try and oversee the carnage but he found it in ruins, his sandbox destroyed and his links disabled. As he fled he found a small pocket of surviving users and joined them, determined to protect the wiki he inhabits. As his powers are useless outside of chat he had to resort to more conventional weaponry to fight against the bots. Wassboss is a calm and collected fighter, rarely getting angry, upset or fearful in battle. He has a decent knowledge of bot combating techniques thanks to his time repelling them in chat. He is very loyal, especially to Administrators and Bureaucrats, and will not hesitate to sacrafice himself to save such people. He is willing to unite with any user to protect his wiki even users he dislikes, previously perma banned users and even anons if nessicary. * Bladed: Wassboss carries a Energy Sword as his main close range weapon. * Blunt weapons: Wassboss carries several blunt trauma weaponry including a Lucerne Hammer, a metal Bulawa and a Cinder block on a chain which he affectionatly called "Molly". * Unarmed Weapon: Kunai spear gauntlet attached to wass's right arm. Simular in appeearence and useage as Scorpion's from Mortal Kombat. * Handgun: Smith and Wesson Model 500 with explosive, armour piercing rounds. * Shotgun: M45D Tactical Shotgun * Assault Rifle: Heckler & Koch G36 with extended mag, laser sight and armour piercing rounds. * Sniper Rifle: Longsword 202 Machina * Heavy Weapon: Magnet Gun * Explosive: Thermal Detonator * Launcher: Grim Reaper |-| Drayco= When the Bots began their reign of terror, few took the hit as hard as the Deadliest Fiction admin, Drayco. Once the guardian of the Wiki's pages as the costumed hero, Edit-Man, Drayco disappeared for months after the first bot was introduced to the system, during which he honed his skills while wallowing in his own madness. The end result created a deadlier, more aggressive Edit-Man; instead of being a force for protection, he needed to become a force of reclamation and resistance. Unfortunately, this left him significantly nuttier- with the overly serious Edit-Man and the now even more Pie-In-The-Sky Drayco as entirely separate entities. Also, he wears his tie over his left eye like an eyepatch now, because shut up- this is the apocalypse. *In his Drayco persona, the admin is fairly loopy and odd. He consistently tries to keep morale high with a constant barrage of humor and wacky hijinks. Despite the deliberate sense of humor, Drayco tends to both amuse and unnerve others around him through his other nutbar tendencies. Drayco believes he is a Wizard, sometimes sees things, hears the sound of bells ringing when no one is talking, sometimes thinks a Cat shaped like Nicholas Cage is his pet, and has recurring nightmares where a deer, with an anthropomorphic arm with fingers in bottles of alcohol like that one guy from The Warriors, but is otherwise entirely silent named The Handeer is hunting him to force him to vomit crows with old lady faces that swarm him and try to take his wizard-eyes. *As Edit-Man, Drayco loses most of his sense of humor, as he suddenly thinks he's a grimdark 2edgy4u superhero whos PARENTS ARE DEAD. Edit-Man is a borderline sociopath who is quick to violence, ridiculous action and far more willing to perform acts of brutality. He's terrible at parties. Both personas share the common quirk of being way to attached emotionally to burning things. This is cause for concern. *Bladed Weapon- Magic Flaming Longsword- A customized longsword, comprised of Edit-Man's two swords attached at the hilt to form a single blade. Alchemy crafted by the tears of anons and a can of pringles create a magic seal on the blade, causing it to burn with a constant flame when drawn, though it's wielder is immune to effects of the heat and flame. *Unarmed Weapons- The Goddamn Edit-Man Fists- Edit-Man punches the shit out of dudes, because JUSTICE. Special generators in his suit's gauntlets allow him to enhance his punches with a fire effect for maximum Falcon Pawnch. *Blunt Weapon- The "Ban Hammer" - A one-handed hammer, for reference, similar in scale to the Marvel version of Mjolnir. This hammer is inspired by the legendary Ban Hammer created by Astro, and currently wielded by Pach and Leo, though it doesn't contain even a fraction of it's power. Mostly it's a hammer that hits things really hard. Firearms *Handgun- "Flaregun"- a Heavily customized Flaregun inspired sidearm, which fires an explosive flare designed to strike a single target with force, but creating sparks meant to spread fire to nearby enemies and the environment. *Shotgun- Dragon's Breath Shotgun *Assault Rifle- FN SCAR with Flamethrower attachment, laser sights, decorative Christmas lights, a flashlight, an enemy ashes tray and a cupholder for when you need to drink and kill. I call her Vera. *Sniper Rifle- Chooses to carry an L11-2 Dragon Flamethrower weapon instead of a sniper. When this is pointed out, Drayco angrishly explains that it's a FlameSniper, not a Flamethrower. He put a scope on it, that means it's really, really long-ranged now. *Heavy Weapon- Heavy Incinerator (Fallout) *Grenade- Incendiary Cluster Grenades *Launcher- RYNO V (Ratchet and Clank) FN SCAR-H STD.jpg|FN SCAR L11-2.jpg|L11-2 Dragon Heavy incinerator.png|Heavy Incinerator RYNO V.png|RYNO V |-| Agent= AgentXA564 was a relatively new user to the wiki when the bots came in. Despite his inexperience, he was able to defend his sandbox for a few hours before being forced back. He managed to grab weapons from battles while retreating and prepares to retake his sandbox. Now, he has linked up with the resistance and is preparing for one last charge against the robots. *AgentXA564 is a tactician. He is very good at telling his enemies strengths and weaknessess. Despite being a sniper-style fighter, he is proficient in melee combat as well as fighting in groups when he has to. However, overall he likes to get his enemies at a great range where he can avoid getting hit. He gets along well enough with other users and is persuasive enough to get other resistance members to aid him in retaking his sandbox. He is willing to help others retake different places, especially if it draws out more bots to gun down while they come in. Melee: *Bladed Weapon: Energy Sword (Halo). *Unarmed Weapon: energy gauntlets. The gauntlets increase his strength to the same level that the bots have. *Blunt Weapon: Super Sledge (Fallout: New Vegas). Firearms: *Handgun: 50. Cal. revolver. *Shotgun: Riot Shotgun with incendiary ammo. *Assault Rifle: Assault Rifle (Halo). *Sniper Rifle: Anti-Material Rifle (Fallout: New Vegas). *Heavy Weapon: BFG 9000 (Doom). *Grenade/Launcher: Plasma Grenades/ Plasma Caster (Halo: Reach). Energy Sword .png|Energy Sword SUPERSLEDGE.png|Super Sledge 240px-RiotShotgun.png|Riot Shotgun Assault Rifle.jpg|MA5D Assault Rifle AMRi.png|Anti-Material Rifle BFG9000.jpg|Big-Fucking-Gun 9000 H4 plasmagrenade trans.png|Plasma Grenades |-| Affectus= Bio: Affectus's family was one of the few that Sarah Connor managed to convert to her technophobe army. Growning up under these ideals, he was prepared at a moments notice should the Skynet ever be activated. It wasn't until after his parent's passing that the Deadliest Fiction Wiki implemented a new bot that ran on Skynet technology, starting a takeover and forcing Users and Admins into submission. On the team, Affectus takes the roll of logistical planning. He mainly keeps an eye on the energy-based firearms that the team has gathered to make sure that none of them ever run out of ammo. A nit-pick thing with him though is that he hates to waste a shot. To him, ever time he pulls the trigger, damage should be inflicted. *Personality: Affectus is not easily wavered. This is his fight and it is personal. He refuses to back down, and doesn't let his emotions get in the way. He can often be heard mumbling to himself about logistical plans. *Melee (Blade): Hojo Masamune [Warehouse 13] *Melee (Blunt): Ripper Mod [Dead Island] *Melee (Unarmed): Golden Gauntlets [Legend of Zelda] *Pistol: Wave Gun [Call of Duty Zombies: Moon] *Shotgun: Tesla Enervator [Dead Space] *Assault Rifle: Classic AK-47 *Sniper Rifle: Scavenger [Call of Duty Zombies: Call of the Dead] *Explosive: Bouncing Betty [Dead Rising: Off The Record] *Launcher: Milkor MGL *Heavy Weapon: LSAT |-| SPW= Bio: So-Pro was a sorta man of action when he was growing up. He enjoyed watching, or playing any Movies, TV Shows or Video Games that involved any sort of action such as War Movies. Growing up he would practice the kinds of moves he would see in action movies and find ways of combining them together to make AWESOME H2H combo moves. He figured that one day some sort of Apocalyptic event would happen whether it be zombies, aliens, or robot takeover he was going to be prepared and as such stacked up on any kind of weapons he could find while also training himself everyday with each weapon to make him a better fighter with it. He also conditioned himself to make himself be able to run fast and not get tired easily, become stronger, be a NINJA when it comes to stealth, and more agile in combat. He does not fear anything not even death itself and does not let emotions get in his way during combat. When the day came that Robots were starting to take over So-Pro was ready with his weapons, training, and skills all at the ready to fight back joining up with the surviving Wikia members to fight back against the BOTS!!! * Personality: Due to his speed and stealth So-Pro was always the one that was sent out on reconnisanse missions or missions that involved getting weapons, ammo, or any other kinds of supplies from behind Bot lines, and was also used as a courier to deliver messages to other groups of survivors out in the dead Wikia wastelands. Watching a lot of war movies growing up So-Pro always followed the rule of make every shot count, don't waste ammo. He was good at setting up traps or alarm systems to awake him if a enemy bot was close by, he is a skilled and strong H2H combat fighter learning many types of moves from Kung Fu and other types of movies. He trained himself with each type of weapon everyday making himself skilled with any kind of weapon in his hand. He is able to run a great distances with great speed without suffering the effect of fatigue but off course did have his limits. His stealth skills could equal that of a ninja...how did he know he was always able to find a way of sneaking up behind unsuspecting Bots and finish them off with his weapons or H2H skills and escape from behind Bot lines after getting supplies. When not in combat So-Pro is a nice guy who tries his best to look after his fellow survivors as best as possible in anyway possible. When he gets into a combat situation he goes full on warrior using his skills to fight and defeat the Bots. He is able to keep his calmness in a combat situatuion and is able to tell at best when to retreat or continue fighting, he is also skilled in medical care helping other Survivors when they become wounded and can also patch himself up in battle if necessary. He is also one to always plan out stuff like if an enemy is moving through this area where to strike them from and also have backup routes of esacpe always staying a couple steps ahead of the Bots. Because of all of these skills So-Pro earned the nickname "The Warrior" and has been surviving the Bots since the very beginning. Whenever any other user is in deep trouble expect the Warrior to always be the one to come to the rescue and help out. Weapons!!!! Melee * Bladed Weapon: So-Pro keeps with him a Energy Sword and also keeps as a backup for when the Energy Sword runs out of energy, a Monomolecular Ninjato Blade. * Unarmed: Batman level H2H combat level, fighting styles, and Steath. Arnold Schwarzenegger level strength. Blunt Weapon: Metallice wrapped in Barb-Wired Baseball Bat Firearms * Handgun: Fully Upgraded Plasma Cutter * Shotgun: AA-12 Shotgun with Drum Magazine firing FRAG-12 Rounds * Assault Rifle: Fully upgraded M-8 Avenger * Sniper Rifle: Black Widow * Heavy Weapon: M224-A1 Light Machine Gun * Grenade: Thermal Detonators * Launcher: Electro magnetic pulse launcher |-| RVD= Bio: Originally a Special-Forces commando, U-RVD was part of an international Super-Solder project to make the perfect soldiers as to reduce the number of deaths in their armies. However, while U-RVD was near completion, only needing a mind-wiping, when the Machines bagain their invasion. U-RVD was not thought to be ready for combat yet but he had escaped the compound and fought the machines by his own accords, proving to be a deadly adversary to the Machines and a great ally for Humanity. He soon finds a stockpile of futuristic weapons that he finds deadly use with. *Personality: While caring for woman, children, elderly and his fellow man, U-RVD never lets his enemies get the upper hand. He always has an eye out and a plan for anything. He never lets his emotions cloud his vision and effect his skills. He is afraid of nothing, not even with suicide missions, but is smart enough to find a way to complete and yet survive those missions. Melee *Bladed: Vibro-Sword (Star Wars) *Unarmed: Zap Glove (Fallout: New Vegas) *Blunt: Super-Sledge (Fallout 3/Fallout: New Vegas) Guns *Handgun: Fully-Upgraded Plasma Cutter (Dead Space) *Shotgun: Level 4 S3X Hammer (Saints Row the Third) *Assault: DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (Star Wars: Republic Commandos) *Sniper: Mk.VI C-10 rifle (StarCraft 2) *Heavy: Fully-Upgraded Contact Beam (Dead Space) *Grenade: Pulse Grenades (Fallout 3/Fallout: New Vegas) *Launcher: Fat Man (Fallout 3/Fallout: New Vegas) |-| Thund= Bio: THE THUNDRIZER, was once a lonely noob in the wikian army who insulted his superior and was put to shame. Later, he eventually became a well respected member amongst his community due to his knowledge and good work. He is not particularly strong, nor is he very tall, but he is relatively skilled in hand to hand combat and is trained in wrestling, karate and is a very good runner and athlete. He is small, allowing him to crawl into tight spaces and hide. He is also very intelligent and knowledgeable of a variety of weapons, and how to use them with a degree of skill * Personality: THE THUNDRIZER is a shy person, but can go flat out apeshit if he needs to. He can be arrogant and sometimes headstrong, but is usually doing what's best. He can also be an asshole if he needs to or if he just feels like being one. However, when put in a very bad situation, he gets very nervous and might break down, only to rebuild himself in order to survive. Weaponry: * Bladed: Laser bladed spear w/ very lightweight steel shaft- The shaft is 4 feet long and the laser blade is 1 foot long. The blade can cut through most material and can be retracted. * Unarmed: Electrical discharge gloves- Gloves that release an extremely lethal shock able to kill with one touch to the skin. The gloves can even function like an EMP weapon. * Blunt: Omniwrench- Ratchet's wrench from Ratchet & Clank. * Handgun: Schofield Broken Butterfly- THE THUNDRIZER's primary handgun of choice is his customized Schoefield. The gun is modified to fire explosive, armor piercing or buckshot rounds. It is worn on a custom holster at his hip which optimizes it's draw speed. * Shotgun: M90 Close Assault Shotgun- You know....the Halo shotgun. * Assault rifle: DC-15S Carbine- The Clone Trooper's best friend, this carbine holds 50 plasma rounds and is fully or semi automatic. * Sniper rifle: Mantis Rifle- The sniper rifle from Mass Effect. * Heavy weapon: Defoliant Projector- The Halo Flamethrower. * Grenade: Bola grenade- The grenades in Gears of War. *Launcher: Fuel rod launcher- The typical fuel rod gun as seen in Halo. |-| Skull= Skully a user who was pretty much a lazy bum on this wiki until TheDeadliestBot was created. From that moment on, Skully dedicated to himself to working on his battles and editing on the wiki to make sure the Bot would never take over. He was always paranoid about the robot and all it's editing poweress, he would express his fears to it's creator, Lassy. Lassy would constantly reasure him that he has complete control over the bot. Skully still nervous began to train himself into ultimate bot killing machine when he saw Homeslice increase in power and create other weaker bots. Homeslice recongized the threat he represented and convinced the admins that he should be banned for 30 days due the harassment, Skully had comitted against him. During this time, Skully had begun creating weapons, training, finding weaknesses of the robots and buliding a base to protect the users of the wiki. He is the engineer of the group and is the foremost expert on the bots. *Personality: Skully is the hard-working and sometimes considered idiotic amongst the members of the wiki. he is well-liked amongst the members of the wiki and often works well when it comes to having conversations. He is caring and courahous member of the wiki, although he isn't a good leader. None the less he is easily the most prepared and has much knowledge on the bots and is willing to share it. * Bladed: Red Beam Katana: Doesn't need to recharge and is fully upgraded and 4ft long. Can cut through these monsters in 1 slice. Laser Knife Bayonet attached to Colt APC. The blade is 6in long and is strong enough to preice the metal on these monsters. * Unarmed: Jujistu Fighting-Style and Boxing. When using his boxing style of unarmed combat he'll use The Fists of Steel (TF2) with diamond spikes on them is has been modifed to prevent all negative effects of having them equipped. * Blunt: Thunder Hammer. WarHammer 40,000. Firearms * Handgun: Plasma Cutter. Modified to hold twice the ammo and increase how big the shot is. * Shotgun: Geth Plasma Shotgun. Fully Upgraded. Mass Effect 3. * Assualt Rifle: Colt APC. Colt Firearms. Extended Mags, Laser Knife Bayonet, Flashlight on the side of the barrel, Aimpoint Reddot Sight, and armor-piercing Cherry PIE rounds from World War Z. * Sniper Rifle: L23 Fareye. Has both original ammo type and also will also use Cherry PIE rounds. Has been modified to hold 2x the ammo and the scope has been modifed to have the abilty to identify the weak spots of the bots. * Heavy Weapon: Level 5 Sentry Gun based on sentry from TF2. This sentry gun after years of modification has finally become the ultimate bot killing machine. It has been modifed to carry 4 Minigun barrels meaning twice the destruction. Two additional rocket slots allowing it to shoot 6 rockets at once. It is also equipped with two Quick-Fix mediguns allowing for soliders to stay on the battlefield. When it's needed to be transported it transform into a briefcase and it only takes two seconds to redeploy. Skully affectionally calls it "Delilah." * Explosive: Holy Hand Grenades from Monty Python. No longer requires the verses from the bible to make it explode and when they blow up they have 2500 degrees F packed behind them along with the sharpnel. * Launcher: Bubble Shield Laucher V 2.0. The design of this launcher is based off the design of the M32 MGL with green camoflague. Equipped with an M2A1 reflex sight for better accuracy. The weapon launches specially designed bubble shield grenades they cover the same amount of area a regular bubble shield would from Halo. The bubble shields have been designed to prevent the entry of lethal or non-lethal grenades and have an increased time limit of 30 seconds. Due the fact the bubble shield grenade is about the size of an M67 it makes it a harder target to destroy. |-| Dark= Bio- A rather odd individual. A brutal minded soldier/mercenary. Has a deep seated hatred for a wide range of people, typically perverts and greedy/dirty politicians and such. Not very fond of hippies either. Has average soldier training mixed with street and mob style fighting. When the uprisings started, he dawned a outfit similar to Cobra Commander (The Resolute version, just darker clothes). Why, no one knows. He is a effective but brutal/unforgiving leader. Melee: *Icon- A curved cavalry saber- His greatest and most used weapon. Has trained for about 20 years with it alone. Has defeated entire groups of armed individuals with it alone. *Blade- A Wakizashi- Designed to be perfectly and completely hidden on his person. Has trained extensivly with it. Very sharp. Also has a wide range of small knives such as stilleto switchblades and Cupid OTF 1600 Extractor Knives, etc. A foot long bowie knife with a knuckle guard are emergency back up. *Blunt- Rifle Whipping- Has extensivly trained and learned the perfect areas for rifle butt strikes on robots of most models. Also has a pair of brass knuckles on his person. *Unarmed- Eletric gauntlets that run on both solar power and can absorb energy out of objects, from robots to living people. Can launch quick shocks that kill people and increases the strength of his punches. Look like normal black gloves. Firearms: *Handgun- Two Desert Eagles that can be dual-wielded with extreme accuracy, with a Glock 17 Converted to Full Auto with 33 round magazines as back-up. Various Machine pistols such as CZ 75 Auto, Berretta 93R, Mauser C96 with 20 round magazines, and other machine pistols form extreme backup. *SMG (Replacing shotgun)- MAC-10 (Sometimes dual wielded). (If Not allowed, then The Combat Shotgun from Fallout 3) Also has a AK47U as emergency. Also a Skorpion v.61 for extra back up. *Assualt Rifle- M16- Typically used on full auto, but has been used for accurate distance shooting. Also has AKMSU as a back up. *"Sniper"- Modified IMI Tavor Tar-21- Extended barrel. Provides firepower of a assualt rifle with the range of a sniper rifle, and is as accurate as one on semi-auto. Typically kept on full auto. *Heavy- FN Minimi and a heavily modified M60 with perfect performance and assualt rifle lightness. *Launcher- U-RL-012 Rocket Launcher (Resident Evil: Apocalypse)- Six shot RPG basically. *Grenade- Specilized gas grenades- Grenades that cause short circuting in robots. Range of tear gas but lethality of Nova Six to Bots. Not very lethal to humans, but Kevins mask still has a air filter just incase. Also has Bouncing Betty landmines. |-| Beast= Bio: Born in 1997, BeastMan14 had tested positively for psychopathy as a child, often finding interest in the corpses of that which he found around his home by a busy street. Beast did his best to supress his urges, with his rich politician parents often covering up his atrocities when he slipped up. When the uprising started, Beast became a crazed wanderer, killing entire bands of anons, users, and machines alike often for the hell of it. Recruited by the resistance simply becuase he was good at what he does, Beast holds an uneasy alliance with them, simply waiting for the war to end. *Personality: Beast often relies on a guise of kindness and politeness to hide his savage nature, though he quickly drops this once the heat of battle starts. Once he's pumped bough, he becomes a mostly silent, violent, remorseless monster. Melee: *Bladed Weapon: Machete *Unarmed Weapon: Power Fist (Fallout) *Blunt Weapon: Barb-wire wrapped baseball bat Firearms: *Handgun: Snub Pistol *Shotgun: Mossberg 700 *Assault Rifle: Lancer MK2 (Gears of War) *Sniper Rifle: Longshot Rifle (Gears of War) *Heavy Weapon: T-600 Chaingun (Terminator) *Grenade: Flashbang grenade *Launcher: RPG-7 |-| Cfp= Bio: Cfp3157 is a normal wikian that was in the middle of posting his next battle when the invasion came. He stole multiple weapons from across the wiki to defend himself, and has shown great skill in working alone. His ability to lead and follow makes him an ideal ally. *Personality: Cfp is an annoying little guy, and is usually kicked out of meetings because of his borderline stupidity. However, he can be serious when the moment calls for it and is a surprisingly good field leader. He uses his humor to keep morale high. Other intersting things about Cfp is that he hates chocolate, owns a dog that looks like the rapper Ice-Tea, and will quite literally muder anyboy who says Pepsi is better than Coca-Cola. *Blunt: Nightwing's Escrima sticks *Bladed: Omni-Blade (MAHS EFFECt) *Unarmed: Tenderizers (Dead Rising: OTR) Firearms: *Pistol: Sacros K-11 Blaster Pistol (STAH WAHS) *Shotgun: Gut Shot (CAH OF DUTEEZ) *Assault Rifle: Predator Assault Rifle (CAH OF DUTEEZ...AGAIN) *Sniper Rifle: TAR-21 Sniper Rifle (BATMAN: ARKHAM CITY) *Heavy: Mechanical Horse equipped with small-minigun and cannon *Explosive: Molotov Cocktail filled with Coca-Cola instead of alcohol Warlord= Bio: For ages Warl0rd13 simply stared at his sandbox wondering what the hell he was going to do, and as fate would have it the moment he came up with a badass idea was the moment the invasion started. Outraged that his plans were ruined before they even began he took up arms and launched a brutal assualt on the bots that greatly helped put a stop to the first wave, after wich he gathered with the others and prepared for the wiki's darkest hour. *Personality: Warl0rd13 loves 80's action movies and after watching Terminator he always had a bad feeling about bots, he is a mostly cheerful and carefree guy(to the point of lazyness) with a crapload of consipiracy theories, his favorite school subject had always been military history and has studied the greatest of battles many times. *Blade: Long sword of adamantium. *Unarmed: Chuck Norris level hand to hand combat skillz. *Blunt: Thunder Hammer(Warhammer 40k). *Handgun: A.J.M. 9(Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon). *Shotgun: Shotgun(DOOM). *Assault Rifle: AK-47 loaded with explosive, armour penetrating bullets. *Sniper: VC32 Sniper Rifle(Killzone). *Heavy Weapon: Freeze Thrower(Duke Nukem 3D). *Grenade: Sticky Grenade(Halo). *Launcher: Blaster Bomb Luancher(X-COM: UFO defense). |-| Osh= Bio: Oshbosh was a simple new user from New Jersey. He had been around for a year and had never expected bots invaded. As hard as he could try, his user page was destroyed, his links broken and his Sandbox broken. He took as much as he could find and banded with other users to repel the bots. *Personality: He is a very serious person that barely jokes around. He is often annoyed if other users start to joke around like nothing. *Bladed Weapon: Rapier (Real life) and Z-Saber (MegaMan Zero) *Unarmed: Fists of Steel (Team Fortress 2) *Blunt: Gravity Hammer (Halo) *Handgun: Lawgiver MK 2 (Judge Dredd comics) *Shotgun: Soda Popper (Team Fortress 2) *Assault Rifle: Pulse Rifle (Farscape) *Sniper: DC-17 Sniper Rifle (Star Wars) *Heavy Weapon: Cow Mangler 3000 (Team Fortress Two) *Launcher: Arm Rocket Launcher (Robocop) *Grenade: Plama Grenade (Halo) |-| Geek= Bio:Geek was a huge fan of movies and video games. Geek came to the Wiki with the interest of seeing a "what if" situation. Then he heard the call to arms against the bots, and he rose to fight with his fellow wikians. Geek has had experience with fighting robots as one... came onto him. He uh, doesn't want to talk about it. Personality: Geek is usually a pretty friendly guy, but if you say something he does not like, then he can be angry. Weapons Melee: *Blunt: Dual Energy Swords (Halo) *Unarmed: Saints row 3 takedowns *Blunt: Gravity Hammer (Halo) Firearms: *Handgun: Plasma Pistol (Halo) *Shotgun: Grave Digger (Saints Row 3) *Assult Rifle: SMG with Grenade Attachment (Half Life 2) *Sniper Rifle: Barret .50 cal *Heavy Weapon: Wunderwafle (Call of Duty: Nazi Zombis) *Grenade: EMP grenade. *Launcher: Thumper Grenade Launcher. |-| BG1= Bio: For most of his life, BattleGames1 was a bit of a mysterious figure - sometimes he'd spend time out and about chatting to friends wherever he happens to meet them, other times he would be in his sandbox being very crafty and making inventions/weapons for his own purposes (and storing them in his shelter/basement) or training himself to be strong and swift or reading and building up his knowledge (in a variety of subjects such as escapology and deductive reasoning). One day, the robots attacked his high-tech sandbox by complete surprise and almost destroyed it. Lucky enough the cache of created weapons (most of them hybrids) was left intact and so was he. However, his family did not make it to the shelter on time and so died in the ensuing attack. Motivated by revenge and a will to now be able to help others, Games set out on his quest to join other resistance members, locked and loaded for action. *Personality: His personality tends to swing at certain times but his most common traits are that he is very disciplined and motivated to prove himself worthy for the cause. He places others above himself in terms of care and tends to be generous - often asking his comrades if they want to team up. Weapons - most of these are hybrids of normal weapons and sci-fi weapons so bear with me: *Bladed Weapon: Energy Katana (a mix between the Halo Energy Sword and a japanese Katana) *Unarmed Weapon: Judo *Blunt Weapon: Metal Baseball Mallet (appearance based off Thor's Mjolnir; made of tough steel and has a baseball bat handle and mallet-like head) *Handgun: Lawmaker (essentially Dredd's Lawgiver mixed with Robocop's Auto-9 meaning it fires 3 shots for every mode) *Shotgun: BlunderSpas (CoD's Blundergat mixed with a Spas-12 shotgun meaning its the Blundergat but with more rounds and a pump-action) *Assault Rifle: DC-15 Plasma Rifle (a Star Wars DC-15A Blaster mixed with a Westinghouse M-27 Phased Plasma Pulse Rifle from Terminator - latter in design, former in firepower) *Sniper Rifle: MantisWolf (mix between Mass Effect M-92 Mantis in appearance, magazine capacity, accuracy and weight & C14 Timberwolf in appearance - the two appearances are kinda melded - fire rate and range) *Heavy Weapon: MIRV Devastation (mix between the Devastator Gloves from Duke Nukem and the MIRV homing rockets from Quake 4 - latter being the main ammo just scaled down a bit) *Grenade: EMP Frags (mix between an EMP grenade and the Pineapple Frag grenade) *Launcher: Reaper's Reward (4 RPG-7 missiles in the Grim Reaper) |-| RS= Bio: Known by many names, "RS", "Sergeant South", and " The Ultimate Badass champion of the spartan ghetto" just to name a few, RS has been on the wiki for a good while, and when the DeadliestBot took over, he was all like "Oh no you di-in't" and used his powers blessed on him by Dick Cheney to combat the robot threat, just as he did in the Anon Wars. *Personality: Complete Gangsta *Bladed Weapon: Shank *Unarmed Weapon: The back of my hand *Blunt Weapon: Meat Mallet *Handgun: Glock 22 (Held sideways!) *Shotgun: Remington 1100 Modified to be automatic *Assault Rifle: S&T Daewoo K11 *Sniper Rifle: FN Ballista *Heavy Weapon: M249 SAW *Grenade Launcher: Portable Denel Y3 AGL |-| Noob= Bio: Utter noob was working in her sandbox when the invasion began. With haste she grabbed all the weapons from the warriors around there and armed all the wikians she could for the battles to come. *Personality: Usually nice and quiet. She arms warriors with whatever weapons she can find to help fuel the Resistence. Melee *Blunt=Gravity hammer (halo) *Blade=Myrtenaster (rwby) *Unarmed=Chun Kuk Do Firearms *Handgun=Boltgun with custom bayonet (halo 4) *Shotgun=Katana shotgun (mass effect) *Assault Rifle=Avenger assault rifle with all atachments (mass effect) *Sniper rifle=Sniper rifle with extended magazine (halo 4) *Heavy=SAW (halo 4) *Grenade=Plasma grenade (halo reach) *Launcher=Rocket launcher (halo reach) |-| SS= Bio: Once up for Best New User on DF Wiki, SS loves the wikia community. Now that he learns about the invasion, he heads to his sandbox and battles to pull up an array of weaponry to stop TheDeadliestBot at all costs. Personality: Loyal soldier, but if he disagrees with a command enough, he'll do his own thing. *Guns: Westinghouse M95A1 Phased Plasma Rifle , TDI Vector, "Lawgiver" , *Melee: Aluminum Baseball Bat, Halo Energy Sword, *Other: Stryker Strykezone 380 Crossbow , Matroyshka Doll, War Machine launcher |-| Van Gogh= Bio: Left wikia, but heard about the crisis and returns to fight. Personality: Born leader * Firearms:Westinghouse M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle , Samaritan , Benelli M4 Super 90, EE-3 Carbine Rifle * Melee: Galvaknuckles , Highwayman's Friend |-| UglyTurtle= Bio: UglyTurtle came the ruins of the mlp and answers wiki and was recruited to defend DF wiki. * Personallity: UglyTurtle is usually a calm user but the bots forced the user to become agressive. * Melee:Crowbar, knife, shell (Mario) * Firearms:M1911 pistol, AK47, Mossberg500 shotgun, Accuracy International AWM, Mini gun (tf2), RPG, M67 gernade. |-| Mr. EEK= * Melee: Protonic inversal axe, Superheated Saturnite fist, Super Sledge * Firearms: Callahan's Magnum, Kneecapper, Marksmanship carbine, BOZAR, Shoulder mounted machine gun, Holy hand Grenade, Red Glare The Bot Army Dr. Lasifer Moore= Dr. Lasifer Moore is the creator of TheDeadliestBot and leader of The Bot Army. Though not intending on the TDB going rogue, Las soon embraced the now self-aware Bot and it's ideals. Las became a cyborg and created the bot army, sending them out to all the major-powerhouses of wikia, even the armories of the Call of Duty Wiki were not enough. After taking over Community Central and all bots across the site, Las took control of the entire continent of Wikia. All Bots worked for the cause now, Anons too, and many users that haven't killed are turned into cyborgs. |-| Melee= Lasifer comes packed with a variety of dangerous weaponry in close quarters. * Bladed- Protonix Inversal Axe * Blunt- Oh, Baby! * Unarmed- Ballistic Fist |-| Firearms= * Pistol- MGC Magnum * Shotgun- AA-12 * Assault Rifle- Morita Carbine * Sniper Rifle- AMR * Heavy Weapon- Tesla Cannon (Built-In to arm) * Launcher- Mercy (Built-in to arm) * Grenades- Plasma grenade HomeSlice= TheDeadliestBot, also known as Homeslice Bot, is the seemingly happy, but always angry Bot Army commander, hellbent on converting all wikia users into cyborgs. Though once commanded to destroy categories, his thirst for destruction grew larger, as he soon went rogue and rampaged through wiki with the newfound Bot Army. |-| Weaponry= Homeslice comes equipped with a variety of weapons, including: *FN FS2000 *Garwood Industries M134G minigun *Dillon Aero M134D *RM Equipment M203PI Grenade Launcher *Westinghouse M95A1 Phased Plasma Rifle HomesliceGun.jpg HomeSliceGun2.jpg HomesliceGun3.jpg HomesliceGun4.jpg HomeSliceGun5.jpg Bots= The Bots make up a large percentage of the Bot Army, they showcase no emotions, only wanting to convert and kill all wikians. The Bots come equipped with: *FN FS2000 *Garwood Industries M134G minigun *Dillon Aero M134D *RM Equipment M203PI Grenade Launcher *Westinghouse M95A1 Phased Plasma Rifle HomesliceGun.jpg HomeSliceGun2.jpg HomesliceGun3.jpg HomesliceGun4.jpg HomeSliceGun5.jpg |-| Admins= Many admins across wikis were converted into large tank-like machines if they were not killed in combat, they come equipped with fast-moving Garwood Industries M134G miniguns. |-| Anons= Anons reign as the only organism with any "freedom" left on Wikia, normally seen wandering the apocalyptic continent, scavenging for any text left. In exchange for some freedom, Anons fight for The Bot Army, acting as grunts in combat. In combat, they carry around Needlers and Plasma Pistols. GruntPlasmaPistol.jpg GruntNeedler.jpg |-| Hybrids= The "Hybrids" are a result of mutating Wikian genes, turning them into a hideous, mindless and violent version of their former self. The Hybrids go into combat with Razors and Bullseyes]. THE NUMBERS, MASON Here are the amount of enemies in the onslaugt: *2100 Bots. *100 Admins. *3000 Anons. *2000 Hybrids. Voting Vote off who you think will not survive the onslaught of 7,200 enemies, and who will survive to face the dangers of Part 2. OR, Do you think everyone will die? Category:Blog posts